


Shadow of a Doubt

by skyblue_reverie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard has a rape fantasy and Chris sets about fulfilling it... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of a Doubt

_**Trek Fic: Shadow of a Doubt (Pike/McCoy, NC-17)**_  
 **Title:** Shadow of a Doubt  
 **Author:** [](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/profile)[**skyblue_reverie**](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom & Pairing:** Star Trek Reboot, Pike/McCoy  
 **Rating:** NC-17 liekwoah. Please heed the warnings.  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Warnings:** Rape/non-con. More specifically (contains potentially triggery content):  This fic contains graphic descriptions of sexual assault. During the course of the fic, it's not clear to the reader or to McCoy whether it's stranger rape or fantasy fulfillment occurring, but even if it's the latter it's not exactly RACK (risk-aware consensual kink). The victim of the sexual assault (McCoy) is depicted as enjoying his own rape. If any of that squicks you, don't read this, and please do not complain about the content. To each hir own kinks!  
 **Word Count:** Around 3500  
 **Summary:** Leonard has a rape fantasy and Chris sets about fulfilling it... right?  
 **Disclaimer:** Any resemblance to anything whatsoever is purely coincidental.  
 **A/N :** I'm gonna wave my authorial magic wand and say that this takes place between five-year missions, and the Enterprise crew is on a sabbatical of sorts and Len is living with Chris for the duration. Thanks to [](http://ellie-pierson.livejournal.com/profile)[**ellie_pierson**](http://ellie-pierson.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

McCoy stepped out of the shower. One of the perks of living with Chris was that admirals rated real water showers. He wrapped himself in one of the ridiculously fluffy towels that Chris had bought. No one would guess it, but Chris was a hedonist. Not that Leonard minded these little touches of luxury, but it wasn't something that he'd go out of his way for.

His thoughts were interrupted by a muffled thud from downstairs. That was strange -- Chris wasn't due back from his conference for another week, and no one else had the access code to their place. Maybe something had fallen off a counter. Then he heard another sound and this one was definitely human in origin - heavy footfalls, someone not even trying to hide their presence. Leonard felt a tightening of fear in his gut. This couldn't be a run-of-the-mill robbery -- the top-notch security system that Chris had insisted on would've prevented anyone but the most advanced of hackers from gaining entry.

Shit. He was cornered in the bathroom, with no weapon to hand, not even a hypo from his medical bag -- it was downstairs in the living room. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins now, leaving him torn between the desire to huddle in a corner and hide, and the desire to march downstairs and confront the intruder, despite the fact that he was completely unarmed.

Maybe -- if it was someone who'd hacked their way in, they just wanted to rifle the place for valuables. Maybe they didn't even know Leonard was here; maybe they assumed he'd gone to the conference with Chris. If he just kept quiet, maybe they'd take what they wanted and leave without even discovering him. It wasn't exactly the most courageous course of action, but Leonard was happy to leave the foolhardy hero stuff to Jim and Chris.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem like luck was on his side because now those footsteps were heading up the stairs, directly toward the bedroom. Well, shit. He crouched behind the door and held a second large bath towel in his hands -- at least maybe he could tangle up anyone who came after him.

He'd been in plenty of life-or-death situations before -- as Jim's CMO, it was pretty inevitable. But this was different -- more personal. It wasn't an away mission gone wrong, it was someone who'd decided to violate the sanctity of his and Chris's _home_. It was both more infuriating and more frightening, all at once.

Then there was no more time to think because the door was swishing open, and he jumped forward, towel held in his hands, only it didn't quite work out the way he thought it would because within two seconds he was immobilized by the damn thing, wrapped up and held in a pair of unyielding arms. He struggled but it did no good and then he felt the unmistakable sharp jab of a hypospray and he sagged, everything going dim, his last impression that of steel-blue eyes narrowed in triumph behind a black ski mask.

He woke up suddenly, face down on his and Chris's bed -- he'd know the scent and feel of that bed anywhere. A quick attempt to move confirmed that he was bound, spread eagled to the bedposts. Despite the situation, he felt fully alert and oddly calm. He'd probably been dosed with Seratyl then -- it was the sedative he himself preferred to use on his patients, both because it led to fewer allergic reactions (always a concern with Jim) and because it didn't leave any lingering fuzziness when it wore off, and actually tended to cause the opposite effect - mental clarity and calmness. But it wasn't that widely used, since other sedatives were cheaper and more readily available. In fact, he was one of the only doctors he knew who commonly used Seratyl. He was pretty sure there was a hypo or two of it in his bag downstairs, but for his attacker to have counted on finding a sedative in the home of the person he attacked didn't really fit with the premeditation it would have taken to hack the security system.

Adding together the drug, the ability to bypass their ridiculously high-end security system, the glimpse of blue eyes, and the familiar steel in the arms that had restrained him, and McCoy was forming a suspicion. More of a theory, really. After all, he'd admitted to Chris that he'd fantasized about this, and even if he'd only mentioned it once, months ago, still, Chris was the type to have picked up on it and tucked it away for future reference.

As subtly as possible, he flexed his wrists and ankles. Yeah, no way he'd be getting out of those bonds. He was naked, judging by the cool air he could feel touching his skin. A blindfold effectively prevented him from seeing anything, even patterns of light and dark in the room. The room was completely silent -- maybe he was alone for the moment?

He risked raising his head up, straining for any sounds. Nothing. "Chris?" he called tentatively.

The blow on his ass was completely unexpected. It felt like a line of fire had been raised on his buttocks, and he gasped in pain and shock. God _damn_ it, that hurt. It had to have been a whip, maybe a thin strap. From the sound and feel of the impact, probably antique leather.

"What the hell, Chris?" he shouted into the air.

This time the stroke of the lash didn't take him by surprise, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. He heard himself let out a small whimper, and his eyes stung with tears behind the blindfold.

He felt a subtle shifting of air behind him, and then the warmth of another body, only millimeters above his back. "No Chris here," a harsh, computerized voice buzzed. Some kind of vocal processor unit. He shuddered. That was creepy as fuck. "Just you and me. No one's coming to rescue you. You're mine for as long as I want you. You might as well get used to that fact."

Okay, that didn't necessarily mean anything. If this was Chris, and he was 99% sure it was, then this was a scenario that Chris had set up and he wasn't going to stop, not unless Len gave his safeword. Maybe not even then. The thought sent a frisson of excitement through him.

But -- the other possibility, and Len realized with shame that this excited him even more -- was that this _wasn't_ Chris. That some stranger had just broken into their home, had tied him up, and was going to force Len to do whatever he wanted. Leonard moaned softly, and his traitorous cock hardened underneath him, leaving him squirming uncomfortably against the bedsheets.

That harsh mechanical rasp chuckled near to his ear. "You like that idea, don't you?"

Leonard shook his head in denial and then cried out when the lash fell on his buttocks again, even harder than before. The blindfold was getting damp now, from tears that he couldn't stop.

"Don't lie to me," the voice said, and the cold warning in that inhuman voice was somehow more frightening than a screaming rage would have been. Leonard held himself as still as possible, not wanting to anger his attacker any further.

"Oh, you're frightened now," the voice continued casually. "Good. You should be. I like your fear. It excites me. Does that turn you on?"

Helplessly, Leonard nodded.

"Good boy. You'll see that this doesn't have to hurt. If you cooperate with me, I can make it good for you. If you fight me, well, you leave me no choice. But either way, I'm going to have you. I'm going to shove my cock into that tight little hole of yours and ream you out until you're screaming. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Leonard whimpered, and the coiled leather smacked his bottom, more of a warning than anything else. His dick was harder than he could ever remember it being, and his heart was pounding like he'd just run a marathon. There were butterflies in his stomach and his head was swimming, and he couldn't even separate out whether the sensations were good or bad.

"Yes," he heard himself say. "That's what I want."

"I knew it," the voice purred. "You're just a filthy cock-slut. Say it. Say 'I'm a filthy cock-slut'."

"I'm a filthy cock-slut." It came out in a whisper.

"That's right. And now you're _my_ filthy cock-slut. I'm going to have you begging for my cock before we're done. But you haven't earned that yet. I think we'll play for a while first. I'm going to gag you now. A ring-gag, so I can fuck your mouth whenever I want to. Now open up."

Apparently Leonard didn't comply fast enough to suit the man, because suddenly the flesh of his ass was being pinched viciously, just over one of the whip-marks. He yelped, and his attacker took advantage of the fact to jam a metal ring-gag into his mouth, holding his jaw wide open. He felt the buckle being fastened behind his head, and moaned helplessly.

"Oh, now isn't that just pretty as a picture?" Leonard shuddered at the sound of the computerized voice spilling into his ear. "Let's see how much you can take. I'm going to fuck your face with a toy now, Leonard, and you're going to swallow it down and take it like a good boy. If you gag or vomit on me, I promise you you won't like the consequences. Got it?"

Before he even had a chance to answer, he could feel a large dildo sliding into his mouth, and down into his throat. Shit. He'd gotten better at this with practice, but deep-throating wasn't something that came easily to him. Still, he didn't really want to know what the consequences of failure would be, so he forced his throat muscles to relax and open up, accepting the foreign object that was being shoved deeper and deeper. He choked and spluttered, but he took it, and then he took it again as it was withdrawn and pushed in once more. He could feel strings of saliva coursing down his chin and onto the bedsheets and the humiliation of his position made his face burn and his cock twitch.

At this point, it didn't even much matter whether it was Chris doing these things to him or not. It wasn't like he was being given a decision whether to comply or not, based on who he was with or whether he liked what they were doing. Right now, his body wasn't his own. He had no choices here, no free will. He was an instrument, a toy to be used and played with by this man. It was a strangely liberating realization.

Some of the tension left him, and suddenly the dildo in his throat was sliding easily in and out. It almost felt good, in a strange way, opening up his throat, filling his mouth. He moaned around it, and he heard an answering moan from behind him, in that odd synthesized tone.

"Yeah, that's it. You're learning now, what it means to belong to me, aren't you?"

Leonard nodded, his head bobbing around the dildo still buried in his mouth.

"Good boy. I think you deserve a reward. Do you want a reward, baby?"

Leonard nodded again, and the dildo was removed from his mouth, along with the gag. He flexed his jaw a few times to relieve the ache in it but didn't otherwise move.

"I want you to beg me for your reward." The artificial monotone was starting to sound almost pleasant. He was pretty sure that the entire situation was deeply fucked up, but just now he couldn't work up the energy to care.

"Please, I want a reward. I'm being a good boy. Please, sir, give me a reward." He squirmed a little, rubbing his aching cock against the sheets, and received a smack on the ass by way of a warning to settle down. It stung pleasantly.

"All right, I'll give you your reward. Now keep still."

He felt his ass cheeks being pulled apart, none too gently, and he tensed. Was the man going to fuck him with no preparation? But no, that wasn't it because there was something soft and warm and wet pressing up against his entrance. Oh, fuck, it was a _tongue_. He reared off the bed, squirmed and twisted and moaned.

"No, no, no, no, no," he heard, and realized it was coming from his own mouth.

The tongue was gone and he felt a sharp smack on his ass - this time unmistakably from a hand. He settled, quivering. He wasn't sure why he'd reacted so strongly to that gentle press of a tongue against his anus. Maybe it was because he had never let anyone do that to him before. It just wasn't sanitary. Though why he should be concerned about the health of a man who was raping him was a mystery.

"Did I just hear the word 'no' coming out of your mouth? Repeatedly?" The voice was free of inflection, almost silky, but there was no mistaking the menace underlying it.

"S-sorry," Len rasped, not sure what else to say.

"Oh, you will be."

Now something blunt and heavy was placed against his hole -- he couldn't be sure but he thought it was the dildo that he'd just been deep-throating. It was slightly damp but not very slick as it pressed forward, and he tensed instinctively, trying to prevent the intrusion.

There was a chuckle behind him. "Oh, by all means, tense up if you want. Fight if you want. It won't make any difference to the outcome, but I'll enjoy watching you struggle."

"Bastard," he hissed.

"You're only figuring that out now?" was the casual response.

The dildo pressed forward, stretching him open painfully as it entered his tightened hole with no preparation. Leonard howled and squirmed and thrashed, but it did no good. It hurt. It fucking _hurt_ , and there wasn't a single thing he could do about it. He found himself sobbing, wracking sobs that shook his body as the object in his ass was shoved deeper, twisting now, literally being screwed into his body as it was pushed in even further.

"Please, please, please, please," he was choking out through his sobs, and he had no idea what he was asking for -- for it to stop, or for it to continue.

Abruptly the dildo was pulled out of him, and he gasped, but he didn't have time to adjust before he felt something hotter, slicker, and much bigger taking its place.

Oh fuck. This wasn't Chris. Chris was big, but he wasn't _this_ big. Len froze, instinctively clenching his ass as much as he could. It didn't help.

There was a mechanical groan of satisfaction from behind him, and the weight of a body settling on top of him as the enormous cock breached him, literally ripping him open as it rammed home in one powerful stroke. He felt the vulnerable tissues of his rectum tearing and he screamed out his pain and outrage as he was violated, again and again.

Time seemed to stretch out, and he could feel every point of contact between his body and his attacker's, the prickle of sweat between their skin, the stretch of that enormous cock as it thrust into his body, the harsh synthesized sound of breathing behind him, and his own moans and whimpers of pain, fear, and disbelief. He noted distantly that he was still hard, his cock throbbing and on the verge of exploding.

In fact, the man behind him was sliding a hand underneath him now, taking his cock into a latex-covered hand, and stroking it roughly in time with the thrusts into his ass. Leonard was crying softly, unable to do anything more, as his body was taken and used against his will -- as he was made to enjoy it, against his will. Within moments, he could feel his orgasm approaching, his balls drawing up, full and tight, his dick throbbing in the hand holding it. He made a mewling noise that he'd never made before in his life, and then he convulsed, coming so hard his vision went white behind the blindfold. He only vaguely felt the man behind him give several more hard thrusts before exploding into Len's abused ass. He spared a brief thought to the potential consequences of a stranger's semen entering his bloodstream through his torn rectum and then he passed out completely.

When he came to, he felt fuzzy and disoriented. Nothing like the last time he'd abruptly regained consciousness.

A spike of fear went through him and he jerked his arms and legs, surprised to find them unbound. His body didn't hurt the way it should've after what he'd just gone through, either -- it was more of a satisfied ache in his ass than the stabbing agony he expected. Now that he was paying attention, though, he felt a tingling pins-and-needles sensation in his rectum that meant he'd been treated with a dermal regenerator. His breathing sped up -- what the hell was going on?

"Shhhhh, baby, it's okay," a warm, familiar voice soothed. He'd know that voice anywhere. Chris.

"Chris -- wha?"

Gentle hands untied the blindfold and removed it, and Leonard blinked. Thankfully the lights had been dimmed, so his eyes adjusted easily. He saw the detritus of his attack strewn all around the room -- the dildo, gag, leather whip, latex gloves. He swallowed hard. What had happened? Was it Chris who had done this or not? He looked into Chris's eyes and saw only love and concern there.

"Chris, I -- "

"Don't try to talk right now, okay, Leonard?"

"But, who -- ?"

"It was me, Len, just me. Just relax now, let me take care of you."

Leonard's head was spinning, but he trusted Chris. If Chris said it was him, then it was him. If he said to relax, then it was safe to relax. He let himself float, without trying to think or analyze, while Chris moved around the room, setting things to right and gently cleaning him off with a warm, wet cloth.

Then Chris settled next to him on the bed and gathered him into warm, strong arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, Chris," Leonard said. "Fuck, that was intense."

"Too much?" Chris looked worried, and he gently brushed back the hair from Leonard's eyes.

Leonard considered the question before he answered, but then he shook his head. "No, it was perfect. Not at all what I expected, but just what I wanted. I thought it was you, but I wasn't completely sure, and damn if that didn't just make it better. Only you, Chris, would wait seven months after I admitted that particular fantasy to make it happen, and then fulfill it so goddamn thoroughly." He smiled a little, enjoying the endorphins swimming through his bloodstream. He felt free and light and a little bit spacey. Then a thought struck him. "Hey, what did you do to your cock? Did I just imagine it or were you a hell of a lot bigger than you normally are?"

Chris grinned mischievously. "That was the pièce de résistance. Got Boyce to give me a temporary implant. Don't worry, I didn't tell him why. Just said we wanted to try out something new. I've got an appointment to get it removed tomorrow."

"Mmm, cancel it," he said vaguely, suddenly exhausted. "Want to try it out a few more times before you give it back."

Chris laughed. "All right. And now I think it's time for sleep."

Len burrowed into Chris's warmth. "Love you. Thank you for this," he said muzzily, already drifting off.

"Anytime, baby," Chris said, and the warmth and love, combined with the dark promise in that voice, sent a delicious flicker of heat up Leonard's spine as he surrendered himself to oblivion in Chris's arms.


End file.
